in_love_with_a_killerfandomcom-20200214-history
Billy Loomis
Billy Loomis is the ex-boyfriend of both Emily Reynolds and Sidney Prescott, as well as, the first Ghostface killer who was responsible for the first Woodsboro Murders. Billy is undoubtedly the most disturbing killer because he cannot distinguish the boundaries between fiction and reality. When Billy was revealed as the killer, it was a shock, mainly because it seemed too obvious to everyone and therefore unlikely. The Woodsboro Murders 1 month after Maureen's murder, Billy and Stu killed Casey Becker and Steven Orth. Billy comes from the front of the house and attacks Casey at her window, but gets punched in the face, and knocked down. After he takes several minutes to recover, he assists Stu in gutting and hanging Casey, after she is severely injured from stab wounds to chest, stomach, neck, and legs. The next night, Stu and Billy target Emily and Sidney. After he calls Emily and Sidney, Stu chases them in the Ghostface costume, attempting to kill them, Sidney escapes and Billy pops through Emily's window as himself "comforting" a very terrified Emily. Sidney runs into the room and notices a cell phone that had been dropped from Billy's pocket and assumes that he's the one who ignited the attack. Sidney pulls Emily out of the house and Billy is arrested. At the police station, Hartley interrogated Billy with his father Hank. After checking the phone records, Dewey informs both Sidney and Emily that Billy's phone bill was clean and there was no way it could've been him that called them or Casey Becker which gets him released from jail. Emily, fleeing from insensitive classmates, is surprised when she runs straight into Billy. Although she sees it's her boyfriend, she is not comforted and pushes him away. Not caring about how she feels, he asks her if she still thinks he's the one who attacked him. She says no but informs him that Sidney still believes he did. Billy claims that Emily hasn't been the same since she found out her mother had died causing Emily to get angry and scold him. Emily runs to the restroom where Billy tries to attack her. Before the party, Billy stalks Sidney, Tatum, and Emily. While they are shopping at the convenience store, Billy overhears the three girls talking about Emily and Billy's relationship before giving up. During this conversation, both Sidney and Tatum tell Emily that Billy doesn't deserve her. The party occurs. He isn't invited, but is lurking around. Tatum and Sidney go into the garage for beer and they are confronted by Billy in his Ghostface costume. He kills both of them, and enters the house through the garage to hide out. After Emily gets no response from signaling both girls, Billy pops up in the doorway startling both Emily and Stu and asks if he can talk to Emily alone. She agrees and they go into the master bedroom to talk. They grow intimate and soon after they have sex. Ghostface appears and stabs and seemingly kills Billy, and Emily is chased once more by the killer. After Emily is chased and goes back into the house locking Randy out with Stu, Billy appears to be mortally wounded, but alive. He falls down the stairs causing Emily to go over and see if he's alright. He insists on getting the gun and opening the door. He lets Randy in only to reveal that he is one of the masterminds behind the murders and shoots Randy in the chest area. Both Stu and Billy revealed their motive for killing Maureen Prescott, and then explain how they intend to frame Robert Reynolds for everything. However, Gale Weathers intervenes with a gun, only to realize that she has left the safety on. Billy kicks Gale into a pillar, knocking her out, and is about to shoot her when Stu realizes that both Emily and Robert are gone. Billy leaves Gale and gets a call from Emily, who using the Ghostface voice is taunting him and tells him she has already called the police and is hiding. Billy hears noises and opens a door to see Emily had tricked him by playing Halloween on a TV. Sidney, disguised as Ghostface, stabs Billy twice in the chest and slaps him. As Emily begins to remove the Ghostface costume, she is attacked by Stu. After killing Stu, Randy gets up from his gunshot wound but is gets punched by Billy. He then tries to strangle Emily and she sticks her finger in one of his knife wounds, this angers Billy and he raises his knife to stab down. Gale then gets up and shoots Billy, and he collapses. The police arrive and arrest Billy, placing him in Woodsboro Prison for the rest of his life. Committed murders - Maureen Prescott - Raped, groin knifed/chest twice/head. - Steven Orth - Gutted with a hunting knife. - Arthur Himbry - Chest impaled 3 times/stomach once/gutted with a hunting knife. - Sidney Prescott - Throat slit. - Tatum Riley - Arm sliced with a hunting knife, stuck in catflap/head crushed.